A Promise Made
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Before his betrothed died, Klaus made her a promise that he would marry her sister, Caroline. Now, with her gone, Klaus decides to do just that, not knowing that the marriage of convenience that he has set forth may break Caroline's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all, s o this is a new short fanfic that I want to work with. Enjoy!

A Promise Made

Before his betrothed died, Klaus made her a promise that he would marry her sister, Caroline. Now, with her gone, Klaus decides to do just that, not knowing that the marriage of convenience that he has set forth may break Caroline's heart.

* * *

London, 1815

Caroline sat by her identical twin sister's side and held her hand as the tears came to her eyes. The doctor announced earlier in the day that Cara's life was coming to an end.

Though the family did not want to believe what the doctor was saying, they knew that it was true. After all, the fever that has been ravishing her body since the week before was not letting up and she was now suffering from a disease of the lungs.

"Don't cry," Cara rasped out as she gave her a small smile and placed her left hand on her right hand.

"How can I not?" Caroline asked her. "The doctor is certain that you will not survive." She told her, looking into the green of her eyes that rivaled her own bright blue ones.

"And I won't." She sighed. "Tis how the lord wanted it, sister... We can do nothing about it, but wait."

"You're only twenty one, Cara. It isn't fair and you know it."

"I agree," she sighed. "But I have found my peace and now I want you to do the same."

"Your betrothed is going to be heartbroken, sister... You know this, don't you?" Caroline asked as she placed her finger on her sister's sapphire engagement ring.

"Niklaus will get over it, Caroline. He will, I am certain of it."

"Perhaps he will, but will we? Me, mama, papa, our brothers?"

"Though it will be hard, yes you will." Cara stated, reassuring her. "Now, I must rest." She told her as her eyes closed slowly.

Placing her hand over her mouth, Caroline stood up and ran out of her sister's bedchamber. Once she was in the corridor, she slid down onto the floor and a sob escaped her throat. In her heart, the blonde knew that within a couple of hours, she would no longer have a sister that she could laugh with, sneak around with, and make fun of... Soon, her sister would be gone.

* * *

Two hours later, the Marquess of Kent made his way out of the carriage with his face pale and his eyes hollow. As he ran up the steps, he felt the thundering of his heart in his chest and swallowed.

Knocking on the door, the elderly butler opened the door for him and permitted him to enter with a look of pity on his face.

"She is waiting for you, my lord." The butler announced.

"Thank you, Hopkins." Klaus said before he entered.

Once inside, he immediately made his way to the staircase, taking it two at a time. As he approached Cara's bedchamber, he spotted her twin sister sitting on the floor with her knees tucked against her chest.

"Caroline," Klaus said, a sad smile on his lips.

"She's waiting for you." Caroline told him, looking up at him.

Klaus noticed that her eyes were puffy and the red veins within her eyes were visible. Her lips were chapped and she looked exhausted.

"Get some rest." He urged, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, propriety be damned.

"I cannot," she told him. "Now go, Cara wants to see you."

Nodding, Klaus entered her bedchamber and moved towards the bed. His betrothed lay against her pillows, looking as pale as the sheets that were drawn around her tightly.

"Nik," she said, extending her hand for him to take.

"Cara," he whispered, placing his lips against her knuckles.

"You came," she smiled as she ran her hand over his cheek weakly.

"Of course I did, my love." He reassured her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"The doctor says that I do not have much time left." She told him.

"The doctor is wrong, Cara. You'll get better and then we will get married. As soon as we are married, we will go on our honeymoon in Italy and live a long and happy life together."

"I want to believe you, Nik. I really do, but I also want to be realistic. I can feel my energy leaving me quickly and I can hear the angels calling to me."

"Do not speak of such things, Cara. Stay positive and you will get better."

"I will not," she shook her head. "The fever has won."

"N-no," he shook his head.

"Yes," she cried. "I need you to do something for me, Nik. Please..."

"Anything, my love. Whatever you wish."

"When I am gone, marry Caroline. She will make you a good wife and the two of you will need one another to get past my death."

"Cara, no." He shook his head. "I- I love you... Only you, and I care not that you and Caroline are identical. It's you that I have always wanted- ever since we were children."

Smiling sadly, she sighed before she urged him to move closer to her. Once he did, she gave him a kiss on his unshaven cheek.

"I know," she sighed. "But Caroline will make you a good wife, darling." _She is the one that loves you so desperately, not I_ , she added silently.

"Love, please... You will get better and we will marry."

"I will not." She shook her head.

"Don't say such things!" He cried out, grabbing her hands in his own and looking at her with a frightened expression on his face.

"It is true." Cara stated. "Now promise me, Nik... Promise me that you will marry Caroline."

"I promise." He whispered as he clenched his free hand into a fist.

"Goodbye, Nik." She whispered as she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, the Forbes family and Klaus gathered around Cara's bedside with tears in their eyes. She has drawn her last breath ten minutes ago.

"She's gone." Stefan Forbes said as he looked at the others with sadness in his forest green eyes.

With a sob, Elizabeth Forbes crumpled to the floor and leaned against her husband for support. Running his hands down his wife's arms reassuredly, Bill himself tried to keep his grief in check. He knew that he could not break apart- not in the presence of his family that looked up at him for everything.

"I'll take care of everything." Damon told his parents before he bent down and gave Cara one last kiss on the forehead.

Then, he stormed out of the bedchamber as if he was on fire.

"Damon is angry." Caroline whispered as Stefan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side.

"He is grieving, Caroline." Klaus told her. "We all grieve in our own ways." He said with finality before he himself turned on his heel and made his way towards the door.

"The ring, Niklaus." Bill said as he looked down at the sapphire that glimmered on his daughter's finger. "Will you be taking it back?"

"The ring was meant for Cara and will always be hers." He told the older gentleman, looking directly at Caroline with his eyes burning with fury. "She is the only one that will ever have my love, no matter whom I marry."

With those final words, he walked out the room, not looking back at them.

Caroline shivered at his icy words, but before she could think further on it, she turned to her family and they all wrapped their arms around one another in comfort.

* * *

The next morning, the Forbes family garbed their mourning clothing and made their way into the carriage that would take them to the family plot.

The ride there was one filled with silence and for that, the blonde was grateful. She knew that there was no way in hell that she would be able to speak- not now... Not on the morn of her beloved sister's funeral.

Sighing, she placed her head against the window and watched the passing meadows. She was exhausted, Caroline realized. Completely and utterly spent, but it was no time for her to think of herself... Now was the time to think of Cara- the girl that she knew ever since she was born. Though, she saw that her family members grieved for Cara, she knew that they didn't feel as bad as she did. After all, she was the one that spent so much time with Cara when they were growing up. After all, the two were inseparable and now they would never see one another again.

She felt the lump forming in her throat as well as the tears filling up her eyes, but she pushed those feelings away. Now was not the time for her to think of herself. She had to think of her family- she had to think about what she could do to make it easier for them.

As the carriage came to a stop, the footman opened the door for them and they stepped down one by one. The skies were gray and the clouds were high in the sky. There was no sun glistening through those clouds and it seemed like London grieved for the loss of Cara Forbes, the daughter of the Earl and Countess of Flemming.

Cara's casket was being brought out as well and they joined the other people that were grieving for her loss. Those that attended were friends of the Earl and Countess as well as Caroline and Cara's own friends. The Mikaelson family was also there with shattered looks on their faces.

As the family of the deceased Cara joined the others, they offered them their condolences and soon thereafter the vicar began.

A little while later, Cara's casket was lowered into the earth...

After the funeral, the mourners offered their condolences and gave them reassuring words. Being unable to take it any longer, Caroline made her way towards the woods located behind the family plot. Once in the woods, she made her way over to the stream and sat down on a fallen log.

Then, she allowed her tears to fall freely- she cried for Cara's lost life, for her family, and for those days filled with joy and laughter that would be lost to her forever.

* * *

Klaus stood beside his family members and as he looked in the blonde's direction, he noticed that she was making her way into the woods.

Sighing, he felt for the ring in his pocket and followed her.

Though it would be improper if those around him noticed that he was following Caroline into the woods without a chaperone, he cared not. Also, he doubted that the mourners were looking for a bit of juicy gossip.

Klaus did not want to offer for Caroline's hand, but he wasn't about to break the promise that he made to a dying Cara. If she wanted him to marry Caroline then that was exactly what he would, but what he told the Forbes family the day before still applied. He would never fall in love again. He knew, however, that Caroline deserved love, but that wasn't something that he would be able to give her.

With that thought, he moved in the direction of the woods quicker and found her sitting by the stream on a fallen log.

As he approached her, he realized that her shoulder were shaking and that she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Sighing, he made his way to the log and sat down beside her.

Opening her bloodshot eyes, Caroline looked in his direction, but it seemed like she was looking past him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Caroline." He told her.

"Likewise," she agreed, looking away from him. "What brought you here?" The blonde added, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"A promise that I made to Cara," he admitted, running his fingers through his already messy dirty blonde curls.

"A promise?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Cara made me promise that I would marry you." He told her, not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"I-I beg your pardon?" She asked, the look of disbelief written all over her face.

"You heard me." Klaus sighed. "And with that..." He started, standing up and then kneeling on one foot.

"My lord, no." She quickly shook her head. "You know not what you're doing."

"I do," he assured her as he rummaged around in his pocket. "Now, will you marry me, Caroline Leanne Forbes?"

"Marry you?" She asked as he showed her the ruby ring with diamonds around it.

"Yes," he nodded. "Marry me,"

"I- I can't..." She told him, shaking her head. "You aren't thinking straight and I'm sure that Cara will understand why you broke your promise to her."

"I will not break my promise to her, Caroline. Marry me," he said again as his stormy blue-gray eyes darkened.

"Please, my lord... Think about this... Give yourself time to grieve before you make such a decision."

"I don't need to grieve." He lashed out. "Cara wanted me to marry you and that is what I intend to happen. I will not take no for an answer."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot agree to your proposal. I will not marry a man that is in love with my sister."

"Caroline, Cara wanted us to marry and if you truly love her, you will agree to my proposal."

"Will this be a marriage in name only, then?" Caroline asked him. "Should I agree, that is..."

"Yes," he confessed. "There will be no love in our marriage, Caroline. You will give me my needed heir and spare and then you will be free to do what you want and so will I."

"So, should I agree, this marriage will be the same as the many others among the ton?"

"Yes," he nodded. "So what is your answer?"

"I'll marry you." She told him. _Even though it'll break my heart because I have loved you ever since I was a child of two and you were a boy of twelve._

"Good," he nodded, sliding the ring on her finger and then leaving her side. "We will marry within the week, future marchioness."

* * *

There you have it! So, what do y'all think about this one?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! So, I have to say that I was honestly blown away by the response. I haven't had such a great response for a good while now and I am happy to know that you are all enjoying it thus far. Also, I would like to thank Aria for the beautiful cover she made for me so quickly. It was very kind of her :) Also, if you guys are fans of dark fics, I recommend you read her fanfic called Captive by imstormborn/mikaelsonlover

Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Klaus was gone, Caroline looked down at the ring that fit her finger perfectly and exhaled sadly.

She knew for certain that Klaus didn't want to marry her, but his grief over the loss of her sister seemed to encourage him to do just that.

Though the blonde knew that starting a marriage on such shaky ground wasn't a good idea, something drove her to do just that.

Perhaps it was the fact that she knew that when Klaus told her that Cara wanted them to marry, he was telling the truth... After all, why would he lie? Knowing that he was marrying her for Cara made her heart squeeze in her chest. There would be no love once they were united in marriage for their whole lives.

And though they would have a marriage that is one of convenience, there would still be physical intimacies between them. Caroline knew that if she were to say no to those physical intimacies, Klaus wouldn't force her. After all, it wasn't like he was dying to have her naked anyway. From what she noticed, he could barely stand the sight of her. Yes, she looked like her twin sister, but their eyes told them apart. Perhaps he would think of Cara when they were physically intimate and that just made Caroline feel worse. Her whole life she was compared to her sister- the one who could have a conversation with everybody, the one that got along famously with the people of the ton, the beauty of the Forbes family. The blonde didn't want to have such thoughts running through her already tired mind, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push them away.

Did that make her a bad person? Was it she that deserved to pass instead of Cara?

Standing up off the log, she looked out onto the stream and stepped closer. Though she knew that if she were to go any further, she would get her slippers wet, she needed to feel something in the numbness that was crashing over her whole body.

Stepping ever so closer, she shut her eyes and as soon as the freezing cold water entered her slippers, she exhaled a sigh of relief.

She wasn't all numb, she realized. She could still feel and that both invigorated her as well as scared her.

"Caroline?" A voice said from behind her and she slowly turned around, spotting Damon's best friend, Enzo.

"Enzo," she acknowledged, nodding slightly.

"Accept my condolences, love... I never thought it would turn out like that. Cara was always so full of life while you were- well, it doesn't matter." He quickly added, an apologetic smile on his lips.

"It does, matter. I was always the sickly one of the two and she died instead of me. Believe me, I know." Caroline sighed as her upper lip began to tremble.

"Hey, hey." Enzo said as he approached her and placed a gentle arm around her shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Caroline. Truly,"

"It is," she stated as she wiped at her tears with her left hand.

"A- are you engaged?" He asked, looking down at the ruby diamond ring as if it was a slippery frog.

"Oh, yes." She laughed out loud. "Congratulate me, I am to marry my dead sister's betrothed within the week." The blonde told him, a crazed look in her bright blue eyes that were rimmed with moisture.

"What? When did this happen?" Enzo asked, his brown eyes widening in surprise.

"A couple of minutes ago, actually. He proposed, I accepted- all in the name of my sister's last wish."

"But- but, you don't love him and he doesn't love you either."

"Oh, please." She scoffed. "Who has time for love in our era? It's all about the prospects and what they bring to the table. Niklaus is wealthy, educated, and possesses a title. What more can I ask of in a future husband?" Caroline asked even though she knew that what she really wanted was love.

"Happiness, love, joy, passion, loyalty?" He told her, listing the words.

"Maybe you'll find that, Enzo... Not me, but I'm okay with that. Of course I am." She shrugged, her voice neutral and devoid of all emotion.

"Does your family know about this?" He asked her, biting down on his bottom lip.

"By now, they probably do." She nodded before she turned away from him and looked out onto the stream.

* * *

As soon as Klaus returned from the woods, he made a beeline for his future father-in-law. As he spotted him, William was speaking to some of his acquaintances.

"Can we talk, my lord?" Klaus asked, bowing as he placed his hands by his sides.

"Of course," William nodded before he made his excuses with his acquaintances.

When they were alone under a big tree, the older man turned to the younger of the two and urged him to continue.

"What can I do for you, Niklaus?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I am here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Klaus told him right out.

"My daughter's hand in marriage? Cara is no longer with us, Niklaus." William said as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I know," he said. "Your other daughter's hand in marriage."

"What? When did that even happen?" He asked, confused beyond belief.

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head. "Do I have your blessing or no?"

"Niklaus, you're plagued by grief and so is my Caroline. You simply cannot mean to offer for her when we just buried Cara not an hour ago."

"I do mean it, my lord. I need to marry Caroline."

"Do you love her? Did you love her all along?"

"I- no." He shook his head. "Caroline and I have an understanding and she is agreeable to the marriage."

"Did you force her then?" William asked. "I doubt that that is the case, but grief can make a person into something he doesn't want to be."

"No," he shook his head. "If you do not believe me, then by all means ask Caroline if she agreeable."

"Very well," he replied. "I have not yet come to a decision, but I will tell you before the day is out. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," he nodded. "Until then, my lord. If you'll excuse me." Klaus said, giving him one last nod.

"Before you go..." Bill started as he approached him.

"Yes?"

"If I so much as hear a sound of distress come from my daughter, there will be no wedding."

"I understand," he assured. "As I said before, your daughter and I have an understanding."

"Good," he stated before he nodded and turned away from the younger man.

* * *

Later that day, when the Forbes family returned to their residence, Caroline escaped up the stairs.

She kept the ring hidden in her palm, clenching it tightly. When she returned to her family, they spoke not of her impending marriage which led her to believe that they didn't yet know about it.

"Caroline," Bill said as he took the stairs two at a time and placed his hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes, papa?" She asked, turning to face him with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"May I speak to you in my study?"

"Of course, just allow me to change into something more comfortable and I will be right down."

"Very well," he smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When she arrived in her bedchamber, she looked around and felt the tears coming to her eyes. Shaking her head, she wiped at her tears and removed the buttons on her dress. When she had it off, she went over to her bed and sat down with a thump. Smoothing the wrinkles on her chemise, she looked down at the ring that she still held.

The ring truly was beautifully made, but no matter how gorgeous it was, she didn't feel the happiness coursing through her veins. All she felt was the dread creeping up and taking over.

With a huff, she stood up and made her way towards the dresser. Soon thereafter, she had another black dress framing her figure.

Once done, she made her way out of her bedchamber and descended the staircase.

Knocking on her father's study, he bid her entry and she turned the doorknob.

"Take a seat, sweetheart." He said, motioning to one of the chairs placed directly in front of his large mahogany desk.

When she was seated, she placed her hands on her lap and looked over at him.

"Earlier today, Niklaus Mikaelson came up to me..." Bill started, watching her reaction carefully."

"And?" Caroline wondered, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well, he has told me that the two of you have come to an understanding of some sort."

"Go on,"

"Niklaus asked for your hand in marriage, Caroline... Are you in agreement that a union between the two of you may be a good decision?"

"I- I don't know." She confessed. "He talked to me and he actually proposed to me already..." She sighed, showing her father the ruby-diamond ring.

"When did he have the bloody time to choose a ring?" Bill asked her as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know, papa. I really don't know if a marriage between us will work, but I agreed nonetheless."

"Why? I didn't even think you fancied him, sweetheart. Whenever did the two of you even happen?"

Shrugging, Caroline shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it, papa. Niklaus will be my husband within the week- unless of course you're against it?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Why do I have a feeling that you do not want to marry him, Caroline? You're not even happy."

"How am I supposed to be happy when we just buried Cara a couple of hours ago? How am I supposed to be happy knowing that the guy I've been pining over ever since I was in leading strings has offered marriage to me simply because the woman that he truly loves made him promise to do just that? How, papa? Let me in on your secret before I go bloody insane!" She cried out, rubbing at her cheeks and feeling the moisture there.

"You're marrying him out of some sense of duty to your sister then." He sighed. "No." He shook his head.

"No?" Caroline asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll not be giving my blessing, Caroline. You won't have to marry Niklaus."

"But papa..." She started. "I must! For Cara," she told him, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Cara would have understood. She would have wanted you to be happy, not miserable. You must know that."

"I don't, though." Caroline shook his head. "I was supposed to be the one that died! Not her! She was always so full of life and never even caught a case of the sniffles. I was sick all the bloody time."

"You were," he agreed. "But that was because of your immune system as the doctors have told us before. You're doing better now- much better."

"How do you know?" She asked. "I may be getting worse this second!"

"Enough!" He shouted. "I'll not be having my only living daughter speaking of her death in such a way. When you die, you will be old and gray surrounded by a husband, children, and grandchildren that love you with their whole beings."

Sighing, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and looked directly into her father's eyes.

"I'll marry him, papa- with or without you giving me your blessing. And no, I am not doing this out of spite. I am doing this because if Cara wanted Niklaus and I to marry, there must have been a reason. Perhaps I won't be the happiest at first, but I'll learn. I'll learn to move along with my life."

"Caroline..." William said, shaking his head trying to get through to her. "You can't mean this. It is complete and utter nonsense!" He told her, raising his voice.

"Perhaps, but I've made my bed..." She started as she slipped the ring on her finger shakingly. "And now I'll lay in it." She added with finality before she stood up and made her way to his side slowly.

Kissing him on the cheek, Caroline gave him a sad smile before she left him to her own devices.

There, William sat with a tense expression on his face. He wanted his daughter to be happy and overjoyed, not simply content. Perhaps, he'd have better luck speaking to his maybe son-in-law, but for now he was going to allow the young ones to come to a conclusion.

If by the end of the week, he was certain there was no chance of their marriage succeeding, he would put an end to it.

 _Simple as that_ , he thought.

* * *

There you have it! So, I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment and you all enjoyed it :D Also, I mentioned Enzo for a reason and he may or may not play a more significant role as this fanfic goes along.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my loved, so I am dis lot back with an update and I have a feeling you guys are gonna like this chapter hehe :)

Enjoy!

* * *

That night, Klaus made his way to the Forbes residence and as he approached, he stopped in his steps.

Everywhere he looked, he saw Cara- smiling, playing with the animals, giving the workers water and food...

Sighing, he looked down and made his way up the steps. Once there, he knocked on the door and the butler opened it a couple of seconds later.

"My lord," the butler bowed and then motioned for him to enter.

"Hello," Klaus said. "Where is your employer at the moment?"

"His lordship is in his study, my lord. Follow me and I will take you to him."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," he nodded as he followed the elderly butler further into the Forbes residence.

Once outside of William's study, the butler opened the door and announced him.

"Send him in." Bill said as he motioned for Klaus to come forward.

"Shall I send in refreshments?" The butler questioned as Klaus took a seat across from his lordship.

"Niklaus? Are you in the mood for some of Cook's pastries?" Bill asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"No, thank you. I'm quite good with some whiskey."

"Alright then. That will be all, thank you Hopkins."

"My lords," the butler bowed before he left the two alone in one another's company.

When the two were alone, William looked over at him with a broody expression on his face.

"Have I done something wrong?" Klaus asked as he crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in the chair.

"I don't fancy knowing that you wish to marry my daughter simply because Cara made you promise that you would do so."

"Ah, so she told you everything then." Klaus sighed. "I'll be frank, then." He told him.

"By all means, Niklaus... Go ahead with your frankness." William urged as he motioned for him to continue.

"You're right about my marrying your other daughter simply because my late betrothed wished it to be that way, but this alliance can benefit both of our families."

"Perhaps, but I'll not stand idly by if I so much as think that you are not treating Caroline with the utmost respect."

"You agree to my proposal then?" Klaus asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"At the present time, I do. But you will have a proper suit. I don't need any of that special license nonsense. And I refuse to have you marry one another within a week's time."

"As much as I want to agree, I cannot... I need this to be a hasty marriage and though that isn't what you want, it has to be that way. I'm in need of an heir and quick." Klaus simply told him.

"An heir? It is still early for you, Niklaus. Why are you in need of a babe?" William asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I'd like to fill the void that I am now in since Cara is gone. When I have an heir, I'll at least have somebody that I can truly love."

"What about Caroline? Will you send her away to your country home and keep her child from her? What do you think that will do to her?"

"I don't know." He said. "All I know is that I will never love Caroline like I did Cara and to be honest, I doubt I'll ever feel more her than gratefulness for giving me a child."

"I'm sorry, Niklaus. But I have decided to take back my blessing for my daughter's hand. I cannot, in good conscience allow this to continue."

"I am sorry to hear that, my lord." Klaus sighed. "You leave me no choice then." He added as he shook his head.

"So, what do you intend to do?" Bill asked as his eyes narrowed into slits and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged before he finished off his whiskey and stood up. Bowing at the older man, Klaus then made his way out do the study and out the front door.

* * *

A couple of days later, Caroline was putting on a black day dress because she was in need of an outing. She knew that her mourning period has just begun, but she was growing restless.

Everywhere she turned, the rosy scent of her sister invaded her nostrils and tears came to her eyes immediately. Also, it seemed like Niklaus wasn't going to be keeping his promise to Cara. Caroline knew that she ought to be relieved knowing that she wouldn't enter a marriage of convenience, but instead she felt empty.

Sighing, she made her way to the mirror and patted her unruly blonde curls before she tied it back with a ribbon.

Then, she made her way out of her bedchamber and down the stairs.

"Miss Caroline, where are you off to if I may ask?" Hopkins asked as he looked down at her with a worried expression in his watery green eyes.

"I am going to New Hyde Park." She admitted as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Without a chaperone?" He asked as he raised a snowy white eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she answered. "I need some time alone, Hopkins. I feel as if I am being suffocated these past few days and that will not do. I need to be alone and I need some fresh air."

"Will you be taking your horse then? Shall I escort you to the stables?"

"That won't be necessary," she told him. "I'm going to walk there." She confessed.

"Miss Caroline, perhaps that is not a very good idea. What will people say if they see you alone walking to a park that isn't necessarily close by?"

"Most likely they'll think that I have lost my senses and am now some daft girl, but I care not anymore. Those people may make or break my reputation, but how bad can it be?"

"Miss Caroline, please... At least allow me to call the carriage around. The footman can keep an eye on you."

"It's still early, Hopkins. The sun hasn't even fully risen yet and you're awake. Why?"

"Work doesn't wait, my lady..." He simply replied even though she knew that he was still tired.

Smiling at him, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After all, ever since before she was born, Hopkins was in her father's employ. The man was practically family and he knew it as did the actual members of the Forbes family.

"Thank you for caring, Hopkins. I promise I'll be careful, so do not even worry about it, alright?"

"Alright, but should anything happen to you, know that I will perish on the spot."

"Such dramatics, Hopkins!" She cried out as her eyes finally lit up happily for the first time in the past few days.

"What can I say? I missed seeing your smile, Miss Caroline. After all, it always did brighten up my day." He told her, a smile playing on his lips. "Now be off before I change my mind and do my let you out."

"Thank you, Hopkins." She thanked, giving him a thumbs up before he opened the door for her.

"Not a problem, Miss Caroline. If his lordship or her ladyship awaken before you are back, I'll come up with something."

"Thank you, and what if my brothers wake up earlier than usual?"

"I haven't thought of them, but then again I doubt they'll be up before noon, so there is nothing to worry about it."

"If you say so," she winked as she made her way down the steps.

* * *

Soon thereafter, she was heading into New Hyde Park and was relieved to see that there was nobody about. Perhaps she should have been scared, but instead she felt free.

She could finally take a walk without having people speaking about her dead sister and how it should have been her instead.

As the thought broke through, she felt tears begin to fill her eyes, but swallowed the lump in her throat. She refused to cry when she finally had time to herself.

She knew that if she wanted peace, she could have simply gone into the woods by her home, but those woods always did scare her hence the reason why she decided on New Hyde Park.

Making her way over to the large trees, she spotted the huge boulder and smiled as she sat down on it.

Removing her slippers from her feet, she placed her legs under her skirts and sat down with a relaxed expression on her face.

Then, she lay down on the boulder and watched as the clouds cleared and the blue skies appeared.

Feeling at ease, she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps until it was too late.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked as the footsteps came closer.

As her eyes shot open, her eyes bulged as she watched her sister's betrothed make his way over to her with a half smile on his lips.

"My lord," she said quickly, scrambling up and pulling on her slippers as quickly as she could. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Miss Caroline. Surely your father does not know about your whereabouts and I will happily tell him if that is what you wish."

"NO! I mean, no! Please don't, my father knows not where I am and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why is that? Surely you do not want to worry your father? After all, he has already lost one daughter- what would happen if he would lose the other?"

"He would be heartbroken hence the reason why I will return home very soon."

"Very well," he nodded. "So why don't you tell me why it is that you are hiding behind a pair of trees and lying on a boulder you shouldn't even know about considering it is hidden from view."

"I've visited this park ever since I was in leading strings, my lord. Surely, I know where the boulders are located no matter if they are secluded or not."

"Of course," he shrugged. "But still," he said as he placed his finger under his chin in a thinking manner.

"But still, what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she finally stood up off of the boulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are no longer in leading strings and this is particularly scandalous considering that you seem to be without a chaperone. What will others say should they come by us on their paths?"

"Like I said before, this boulder is secluded and I doubt anybody else will happen by it."

"But should they happen by it as you so poetically put it, what will they think?"

"They'll think be a strumpet, certainly." She replied in a haughty voice filled with sass as she narrowed her bright blue eyes on him.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I find myself unable to care anymore for what the beau monde may think of me."

"Ah," he acknowledged with a nod of his head. "You certainly are a different sort, then."

"I find that I enjoy being different more than I enjoy doing the same as a bunch of the other young debutantes that are trying to snare a husband."

"That isn't a problem for you, though... Now is it?"

"Why do you say that, my lord? I find myself without a betrothed at the present time." The blonde told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Without a betrothed? Surely you have not forgotten the conversation we had in the woods the other day."

"My apologies," she shrugged. "I simply do not remember, but tis okay." She reassured him, patting his arm reassuringly.

"Tis okay? For some unknown reason, I find it hard to believe that."

"Oh?" She said as she watched him with a bored expression in her eyes.

"Indeed," he assured her. "Now, how about I remind you of our conversation and you look down at your ring finger. What's that?" He asked. "Ah, yes... Tis the ring I proposed to you with."

As a blush crept onto her cheeks, she looked down at her ring finger and there the ruby-diamond ring lay.

"Indeed it is," she nodded as she looked away from him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I doubt you father has spoken to you yet, but he isn't giving us his blessing."

"That's too bad," she shrugged as she took off the ring and motioned for him to open his palm. "I take it we'll go our separate ways now, so it's been nice knowing you."

"Not so fast." He declared as he took ahold of her wrist and scowled at her. "I won't be breaking my promise to Cara, love... We will get married."

"And how do you suppose we'll do that? I am not going to go against my father's word and to be quite honest I am feeling rather relieved knowing that I won't have to be marrying the likes of you."

"You agreed to my proposal though, Caroline... Surely you aren't going to take it back and forget what it is your late sister wanted days after her burial."

"Leave Cara out of this," she ordered as she narrowed her eyes in his direction and her hands clenched into fists.

Looking around, Klaus spotted a group of society matrons entering and he smirked at Caroline as he led her out of the trees without her realizing it.

As soon as they were in front of the worst of the gossipmongers, he smiled down at Caroline and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" She asked, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Very soon you'll be my wife." He simply told her and at that moment she looked at the right side and spotted the women that were watching them intently.

"Don't," she begged as her bright blue eyes filled with fear and she shook her head.

Smirking, he placed one hand at the base of her neck and closed the distance between their lips. As she was trying to pull away from him, he held her tightly and she tried to get him to stop, but instead she reacted.

After all, the feel of his lips on her own brought all her dreams to the helm of the ship and she couldn't deny just how long she has waited for this to happen and finally it was.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter and yes I know Klaus is an asshole.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and this is the longest chapter yet, so I guess it kind of got away from me hehe. Anyhow, I do so hope you will enjoy this chapter, lovelies :)

* * *

When he pulled away from her, Caroline took a step back as if she was in a haze. Looking in the direction of where the society matrons were, she bit down on her bottom lip.

The women were gawking at the two of them and a few of them had smirks on their faces.

"What do we have here?" The dower countess of Cleymore questioned as she looked at them with her beady eyes.

Caroline looked over at Klaus with her eyes wide and waited for him to say something.

"My lady," Klaus said as he approached the countess and the other women in the group. Bending over their hands, he placing kisses on each of their knuckles. "My fiancée and I were out for a stroll."

"Your fiancée? Last I heard, your fiancée passed away because of a fever and the woman you were just kissing is actually your late fiancée's identical twin sister as I'm sure you know."

"Oh, la... The beau monde seems to have made a mistake. Caroline was my fiancée from the beginning, not Cara may she rest in peace." He said, keeping his voice even as his stormy blue-gray eyes darkened into some sort of silver.

"Funny, my lord." The countess stated, eyeing him with disinterest. "Then why- pray tell- did the banns specifically read that Niklaus Mikaelson and Cara Forbes were to be married in a month's time?"

"You've done your homework, I see." Klaus replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyway, Caroline and I will be married very soon, isn't that right, darling?" He asked the blonde, looking over at her as if he didn't have a care in the world.

When the blonde didn't respond, Klaus reached for her hand and waved at the women before he led her to his carriage.

Once there, he urged her to go inside and when she didn't argue, he looked over at her with confusion in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

When he was seated across from her, he noticed the faraway look in her bright blue eyes.

"Caroline," he said as he tried to get her attention.

When she looked over at him, he had a smug smile on his full lips and immediately the blonde burst into tears.

Taken aback by her reaction, he moved to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why in the bloody hell are you crying?" He asked, the confusion evident in his voice. "Am I really such a terrible marriage prospect that you're looking as if you are headed to the gallows?"

"You are!" She cried out. "You were my sister's betrothed and you loved her! How in the bloody hell am I supposed to marry you knowing that? I can imagine how this marriage is going to work out and to be honest, I know that I will be miserable."

"You'll be miserable? What about me? I love Cara and now that she's gone my whole life has spiraled out of control, but I made her a promise and I will not be breaking it."

"What you're trying to do is honorable on your part, but the fact is that a marriage based on a promise you made to another is not a marriage at all. I'm sorry, but I will not marry you."

"But you will be ruined before the day is out. Think about what this will do to your family! Think about somebody other than yourself for once in your life, Caroline."

"You may believe that I am being selfish, but I am looking after my own well being and I'm not going to apologize for that."

"That's your final decision then? You don't care if it ruins your reputation and the sparkling reputation of your father's?"

Looking at him with disbelief in her bright blue eyes, she shook her head. As the carriage came to a stop, Caroline narrowed her eyes at him in disgust.

"I don't see what Cara ever saw in a person such as yourself, Klaus. Thank you for the ride, but I'll be going now." She said, her voice dangerously low.

"You'll not be going anywhere without me." He corrected as he jumped out of the carriage and outstretched his hand for her to take.

Looking at his outstretched hand, she sneered before she put her hands to her skirt and lifted it up enough for she be able to jump out of the carriage without Klaus' help.

As the blonde fixed her skirt, Klaus jumped out after her and he had to admit that the girl had more spirit than any other person he has ever met- including Cara.

Following his soon to be betrothed to the door, he spotted his lordship standing at the door with a furious expression on his face.

* * *

As Caroline made her way towards her father, her heart sped up because she knew that when her father got angry it could very well turn bad within a matter of minutes.

"Where have you been?" He questioned, exhaling a sigh of relief even though he still looked angry.

"Papa, I went for a walk... I was going to be back sooner, but then his lordship happened by me."

"Did he now?" Bill asked as he narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "Well thank you for giving my daughter a ride back, but you may go."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, my lord." Klaus said as he stopped beside Caroline and fixed his eyes on the older man.

"Whyever not, pray tell?" Bill questioned as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he eyes the man standing before him with annoyance.

"Shall we head inside? I don't believe you want your neighbors to see more than they already have."

"Like that matters anymore." Caroline scoffed as she looked at him with anger in her brilliant blue eyes.

"What happened?" Bill wondered as he looked down at his daughter before he led the party of two inside and made his way to his study.

When the three were seated, Caroline's bottom lip began to tremble before she recounted the events that took place a while ago.

"You ruined my daughter?" Bill asked as he looked at Klaus with something akin to hate and menace.

"Not ruined, per se... I haven't taken her innocence if that is what you're worried about, but yes I ruined her by kissing her in public."

"Who saw you?" Bill ordered as he slammed his fist on the table.

"The dower countess of Cleymore and some of her other friends." Klaus answered, sounding at peace as he stood up and made his way over to the whiskey decanter.

Pouring himself two fingers, he walked back to his seat and as he was sitting, Bill grabbed him by his coat before he punched him right in the jaw.

Staggering backwards in confusion, Klaus' eyes darkened as he drank the whiskey before he slammed it on the side table.

"You'll regret doing that." He warned as his eyes narrowed.

"Will I? Well then, I might as well continue on with pummeling that smug smirk off your face then." The older of the two men fired back, but before either of them could do anything, Caroline got in the middle of them.

Placing one hand on her father's chest and the other on Klaus' chest, she looked at them with anger in her eyes.

"You're both acting like petty children and I will not stand for it!" She told them, looking as determined as ever. "So either, Lord Mikaelson you can leave on your own or I will ask the footmen to escort you out."

"I will leave on my own when I am ready, Miss Caroline. For now, however, I am not finished speaking to your father about the impending marriage between you and I."

"Last time I checked neither of you were speaking, you were using your bloody fists!"

"Very well," Klaus huffed, the annoyance evident in his voice. "Perhaps you are right, love. I'll be on my way shortly, but surely your father will consent to this marriage in order to keep you from ruination."

"I am sure that he will, but that doesn't mean that I will as well. I have had it with your despicable attitude thus far and to be quite honest marriage to you seems a far worse situation than death."

"Funny," he smirked as his eyes narrowed in her direction as he made his way towards the door. "I'll be awaiting your answer, so you best decide before I do something that you will not like."

"Is that a threat, my lord?" Caroline questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched him with disdain and anger in her darkening blue eyes.

"Not a threat, my darling. Simply a statement that I do so hope you will heed."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she walked to door and opened as she gave him a push. When he didn't budge, the blonde stomped her foot angrily and her hands clenched into fists.

"Shoo," she ordered and with that final word, he nodded before he turned away from him. Placing his hands behind his back, his lordship made his way in the direction of the foyer and when the front door closed, Caroline shut the door and collapsed into the nearest chair.

William looked at his daughter with mournful eyes and sat down across from her. Once he was seated, he shut his eyes and she heard his hard intake of breath.

"Papa?" Caroline asked as she stood up, her voice etched with worry as she made her way over to him. "Papa, what is the matter?"

"Simply a pain, sweetheart. There is nothing to worry about." He reassured her, trying to sound strong but instead sounding defeated.

"A pain, papa? Where?"

"Worry not, daughter. My chest pains me, but I shall be alright as soon as I am able to catch my breath."

"Shall I call for a physician, papa? I do not want you getting sick."

"No, no… Just call your mother, sweetheart. I need to speak with her."

"Of course, but can I get you some water or tea?" Caroline offered as her eyes widened with worry when he didn't immediately respond and closed his eyes as if it was too difficult to use his sight.

"No," he shook his head. "Just fetch your mother for me, my dear."

* * *

Nodding the blonde did her father's bidding and found her mother sitting in the drawing room with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Where have you been, my sweet? Your father and I have been worried sick!" She cried out as set the cup down and made her way over to her, taking in her red-rimmed eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"It is not important, mama. Papa is asking for you in his study and we may talk afterwards."

"Of course, my dear. I'll head over to your papa immediately, but I'll not be dropping this subject. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mama." She nodded. "Now go," the blonde urged as she gave her mother a little push.

As soon as the blonde was certain that her mother was in her father's study, she made her way back to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"Darling, Caroline has told me that you were calling for me? What is it?" Her mother asked as she sat down beside her father and placed her hands in his own.

"I fear that my heart may be giving out on me, my love. You know what the doctor said the first time I suffered a heart attack."

"Whyever is this happening? I could have sworn that you were exercising and eating the foods that the doctor said were healthy for your heart."

"I am doing as the doctor has told me, but with everything that has happened lately, I fear that I may be stressed enough to cause another heart attack."

"I know that these past weeks have been tiresome and stressful, but you must think about your health first. The children and I are fine doing what we do without you having to worry about it."

"Caroline is ruined, Eliza…" Bill told her as he looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"Ruined? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Our daughter was out for a walk when she came across Cara's betrothed. The man took advantage, love. He kissed her in front of the women that are known to gossip and I am fairly certain that if our Caroline does not marry Niklaus soon, her reputation will be in tatters as well as our family's."

"Are you sure of this, my love? What if Niklaus was overexaggerating?"

"Do you truly believe that the man exaggerates? He doesn't, Liz. Our daughter will be ruined and I cannot in good consciousness force her to marry the man that is hellbent on fulfilling a promise he made to Cara."

"What promise?" Liz asked, the confusion evident in her voice as she watched her husband with a questioning look in her blue eyes that resembled Caroline's.

Sighing, Bill leaned back in the chair and recounted the whole promise that Klaus made to Cara and at the end, Elizabeth was frantic.

"Darling, Caroline has to marry Niklaus. There has to be a reason why Cara made Niklaus promise that he would marry Caroline and only Caroline."

"That's what I thought, but I don't feel comfortable knowing that our daughter will marry a man that feels nothing for her, but is hellbent on fulfilling a promise that he made to his dying fiancée."

"You're right," Liz sighed. "Of course you are." His wife added as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you see my dilemma, yes?" Bill asked, sounding exhausted.

"I do," Liz assured. "But please do not worry. Your heart may not be able to take it if you continue stressing."

"I know," he sighed.

* * *

Moving away from the door, Caroline turned on her heel and made her way to the front door.

"Miss Caroline, where are you off too?" The butler asked as he looked her over worriedly.

"I am off to see my future husband, Hopkins." Caroline admitted as she gave him a sad smile before she moved past him and out the door.

Once she was outside, she walked in the direction of his bachelor lodgings. She walked for about and hour and paid no mind to those that stood gawking at her. After all, a woman that came from the aristocracy had a groom as well as an abigail that followed her everywhere.

The blonde knew that if she was seen entering Klaus' home, then her reputation would be in tatters, but thankfully there was a way to enter his lodgings from the woods.

As she entered the woods, she spotted his modest sized home in the distance and pulled up her dress a little in order to prevent the dirt from getting on her dress.

Fifteen minutes later, she entered through the servants quarters and was relieved to see that nobody was about. The blonde knew that it would have been proper to have the butler announce her to his lordship, but she found herself unwilling to speak to Henries at the present time.

Making her way above stairs, she listened to the voices of maids and footmen and when she didn't hear anything, she continued on her way.

Sooner than she hoped, she came to the door that would lead her into Klaus' study. The blonde knew where he lived because there were many times when she tagged along with her family. Though, dinner parties usually took place in the main Mikaelson house, the Mikaelson's weren't very traditional in the sense of propriety. Of course, there was no scandal tied to the Mikaelson family name, but among the ton there were whispers of their rakish ancestors.

Inhaling a deep breath, Caroline knocked on the door softly and heard Klaus' gruff voice on the other side as he bid whomever it was to enter.

Turning the doorknob, she entered and walked in his direction. He faced the window and sharply turned around when her face came into view from the glass of the mirror.

"Cara?" He asked as he wiped at his eyes and downed the glass of amber liquid in his hands.

"Caroline," she corrected and when he got a closer look at her eyes, he sighed before he sat down in his chair.

"What is it? Are you here to beg off for good? And if so, where in the bloody hell is your father- unless of course he has allowed you to enter my bachelor lodgings without a lady's maid in your presence."

"My father does not know of my visit, but I am here to tell you that I agree to your proposal. I'll marry you and I won't be changing my mind."

"Came to your senses, have you? Very well, we'll be married within the week." He told her as he moved his hand to and fro without much regard.

"You are acting as if you knew I would agree to your proposal." Caroline observed as she narrowed her eyes in his direction in confusion.

"I may not know you very well, Caroline, but I am quite certain you are not one of those shallow chits that have taken over the _beau monde._ Now, I'll get a special marriage license in a day's time."

"Very well," she nodded. "But I want you to understand one thing."

"What's that?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I'll not allow you to belittle me and if you do not agree, my reputation as well as your own can go to hell for all I care."

"And here I thought you were a biddable young miss just like your sister. Huh, I guess I was wrong on that account, but we cannot get all that we want, now can we?"

"Also, do not compare me to Cara. Allow my sister to rest in piece."

"You'd be so selfish as to ask such a thing? I will compare you to Cara if I so please, but now that we have that out of the way, you may go."

"Happily." She snapped before she turned on her heel and made her way out of his study with a sensual movement to her hips.

At least, bedding his wife wouldn't be too much of a difficulty, he thought. After all, the girl had curves and beauty.

* * *

There you have it! So, there will not be a back and forth anymore- Klaus and Caroline will marry. Also, I know that Klaus is acting like the biggest jackass in the world, but don't you guys worry. Caroline will put him in his place soon enough and he won't see it coming, hehe ;)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all, I have a feeling you will enjoy this chapter, so hopefully I am not wrong :) Enjoy!

* * *

The day of her wedding, Caroline stood in front the full-length mirror and smoothed down the black dress that she would be wearing to her wedding ceremony. Though the blonde knew that brides wore white dresses, she didn't see why she should when she was mourning for Cara and the girlish dreams of love and happiness that she would lose now that she agreed to marry Klaus.

Dwelling over the fact that she would be her late sister's fiancé's wife in about an hour put more of a damper on her mood, but she shook off the melancholy.

As she was patting her blonde curls, there was a knock on the door and she bid whomever it was on the other side to enter.

Behind her, she spotted her mother with a white dress in her hands and she turned with a frown on her lips.

"Mama, I'm not going to wear white." Caroline told her immediately as she made her way over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, please." Liz pleaded. "This is your wedding day and I'll not have you getting married wearing a dress of mourning."

"Mama, our mourning period has just started. I'll not go against that just because I am getting married."

"Think about it, sweetheart..." Liz said. "Do you really think that Cara would want you to get married wearing a black dress fit for a matron and not a beautiful young lady such as yourself?"

"Mama, I know that Cara would want me to be happy on the day of my wedding, but how can I be when I am marrying her fiancé? I feel like an intruder. Cara should be in my place, not me."

"Caroline, you must stop moping about. We are all upset and confused over Cara's loss, but that doesn't mean that we have to stop living. You're starting a new chapter in your life, for crying out loud!" Liz told her as her voice raised a notch.

"I am marrying a man who is still in love with my sister, mama! Do you truly believe that this marriage will be one of love? It most definitely will not be."

"But I thought you had feelings for Niklaus, darling." Liz told her, sounding defeated as she made her way over to the bed and took a seat on the edge.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked as narrowed her eyes in confusion and waited for her mother to respond.

"We all know, my darling. Ever since you were a little girl, we all knew that you were enamored with Niklaus."

"I may have had a girlish fascination for him, but I am a grown woman now. And anyway, it didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now especially since we both know that Niklaus' heart lies with Cara. I am marrying him because that is what Cara wished and that is what will give papa a peace of mind- there is no other reason and the sooner you understand that, the better. This isn't some love story and at the end of the day, what Niklaus and I will have a marriage of convenience. I'll give him his heir and a spare and then we'll not have to see one another again."

"Caroline, you know that you don't have to marry him. Your father and I want you to be happy, not miserable."

"I know that and I love you both for thinking of my happiness, but I have made my decision. I will be Lady Niklaus Mikaelson in a short while."

"What about your happiness, sweetheart? Why are you thinking of everybody else, but yourself?"

"Because in our day and age, that's all that is important. Happiness is not everything, mother. And anyway, I can live vicariously through you and papa. After all, I know that what you have is a love match."

"We want the same for you and your brothers, sweetheart! Cara wouldn't have wanted you to throw away your happiness just because of some promise she asked her betrothed to keep before she died."

"Mama, Cara made him promise to marry me and maybe she thought that we would make one another happy. She was wrong, but still- I'll marry Niklaus just for Cara's sake."

"What about you, Caroline? You'll marry Niklaus and forsake yourself from the happiness that you rightly deserve?"

"Yes," she said with finality. "I'm ready, so may we go before I change my mind?"

"We may go as soon as you change into this dress that is rightfully for a wedding." Liz told her as she held it up carefully.

"I told you that I cannot wear it." Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And why is that? You're pure, my girl. What will the people who witness your entrance into the church say? They'll think you're a girl that has been ruined."

Sighing, Caroline sat down on the bench with a sigh of defeat before she put her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Mama, you wore that dress too your wedding because what you and papa had and still have is a love match. This is just a business transaction for me, to be quite honest and I don't see why I have to wear white to a wedding that I'm not exactly thrilled about."

"Then why did you agree to marry, Niklaus?" Liz asked as she took ahold of the blonde's hands and looked her directly into her eyes that mirrored her own.

"I agreed to marry him because I know that papa cannot stress anymore. I heard your conversation with papa, mama. I'll not cause papa anymore stress because of my girlish dreams. I'm doing what's right and the only people that I care about is my family- you, papa, Damon, and Stefan. I'll not allow scandal to fall upon this family and I sure as bloody hell will not allow anything to happen to papa. His heart is already weak and I'll not make it worse."

"Oh my god," Liz said as she put one hand over her mouth and shook her head. "That is why you agreed to marry him."

"Yes," the blonde sighed.

"Sweetheart, you know that your father would not want you to give up your life for this. Yes, your father's heart is not as strong as it used to be, but we take good care of him and your papa is a lot stronger than you think."

"I made up my mind, mama. I will become Niklaus' wife and we shall see what life has to offer me as time progresses."

"I wish you would reconsider, darling. You deserve to be happy as I have said before."

"I do deserve to be happy, but perhaps it is not yet the time."

"Would you please wear my wedding dress? I know that I do not deserve to ask you for any favors, but I find that I am desperate to see my only remaining daughter wear what I wore."

"Mama..." Caroline started, but the older woman's eyes filled with tears and the blonde found herself giving into her pleas. "I'll wear you dress, mama." The blonde told her and immediately Liz's eyes lit up and Caroline knew that she has been duped by her mother yet again.

"Perfect!" She cried out as she stood up. "Now remove that dreadful dress and I'll make sure it never sees the light of day again."

Shaking her head, a small smile broke out on her face and she turned her back for her mother unzip the black dress.

* * *

Meanwhile, the men arrived at the church and almost immediately, both Damon and Stefan approached Klaus with determined looks on their faces.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" He asked, looking down at them from beneath his aristocratic nose.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Damon told him as his hands clenched into fists.

"Well then pray tell what it is before my betrothed arrives." He urged them, sounding as nonchalant as ever.

"Listen here, Klaus. You were supposed to marry Cara and now that she is gone, you have decided to settle for Caroline. Let me tell you something, though." Stefan said as his forest green eyes narrowed into slits.

"What's that? I am quaking in my boots just wondering about whatever it is you two want to tell me."

"Stop acting like such a suave cad. You are marrying our baby sister and hopefully you're smart enough to treat her with respect as soon as the two of you are tied together because if we find out that you are doing the opposite, you will indeed be sorry."

"Gentlemen, perhaps you aren't aware of the rules or perhaps you're both just a little stupid to comprehend them, but when Caroline becomes my wife I'll have complete control of her and I will do as I please with her."

"What in the bloody hell happened to you? I thought we were friends." Damon told him and Stefan nodded in agreement as he tried to decipher why it is that the man that stood before them was acting like a completely different person.

"My friends would not have questioned my honor, Damon. Since the two of you have done that, however, it seems that now we are no longer friends."

"We will be family in a couple of minutes, Klaus. Are we to start this new kinship at odds?" Stefan asked him, genuine curiosity evident in his voice.

"It seems that way, yes. And your baby sister knows what she is getting into, so she will get what she deserves."

"Look here, Klaus." Damon said as his hands clenched into fists and his nostrils flared with anger. "If you hurt our sister, you will pay for it with your life."

"A threat already? What a marvelous way to start our kinship as you put it, Stefan." Klaus said, the sarcasm evident in his voice as he gave a shrug.

"Is there a problem here?" Klaus' younger brothers questioned as they appeared at his side with ready expressions on their faces if there was to be a fight.

"Stay out of this, Kol and Henrik." Klaus demanded as he looked at them with his eyes narrowed and the annoyance evident in his stance.

"We're on your side, Nik. At least say thank you, bloody hell." Kol said as he shook his head in disbelief and a smirk appeared on Henrik's lips.

"Seriously," Henrik agreed as his dark blue eyes lit up and he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"If I need the lot of you, I would have called for you, but trust me when I tell you that I can take care of both of these gentlemen if the need arises."

"You seem to have turned into a bit of cocky bastard, Klaus." Stefan told him as he approached him. "Perhaps my brother and I can fix that if we step outside."

"There will be no stepping outside." A booming voice said and they all turned to Mikael's direction whose green eyes were filled with annoyance.

William Forbes stood by his side with his gaze solely focused on Klaus and the anger in his blue eyes were like a beacon.

"My daughter has arrived, so do go up to the altar, Niklaus. Unless of course you have finally come to your senses and realize that you do not want to tear apart an innocent girl's life."

"I'll be marrying your daughter, my lord and I won't be changing my mind."

"That's what I thought." William nodded. "Mikael, please do speak to your son."

"Of course," Mikael told him as he stepped forward and took Klaus to the side.

"What is it, father?" Klaus asked as he huffed in annoyance and tapped one foot repeatedly on the marble floor in impatience.

"Caroline is a good girl, Niklaus. I'll not allow you to marry her unless you promise to keep her best interests at heart- and do not think that I'll take your lying- especially in a church."

"Father, I'll not ruin Caroline's life if that is what you're worried about. But I also won't pretend to love her and I sure as hell will not allow her to take advantage of me."

"If anybody is taking advantage of anybody, it is you, my boy. You will eventually regret the way you treated Caroline and when you realize that, I'll happily hear you say that I told you so. Now, off to the altar, my boy."

"Yes, father." Klaus sighed before he did just that.

Soon thereafter, Caroline entered with her parents by her side and she slowly made her way to him. Klaus had to admit that she looked beautiful in the white dress that she wore, but he would not dwell on it. What the two of them had was an arrangement- a promise that he made to the woman that he truly loved was the reason why he was going through with this in the first place.

He could tell that Caroline was a nervous wreck, but he'd not offer her any words of comfort.

As soon as she stood before him, he removed her veil and they turned to the pastor. In a breeze, they were man and wife and he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

At that moment, Caroline wanted to cry- not tears of joy, but tears of regret. She was married to the man that she loved, but he loved her sister. There was no happy future for them, she realized with sorrow. At that moment, a lone tear moved down her cheeks and she sniffled.

* * *

There you have it! So, Klaus and Caroline are married, but please do not think that Caroline will just give in. He has another thing coming if that what he believes, after all :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so I am back with a new chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy this one :) Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus walked into his wife's bedchamber through the sitting room entrance and stilled as his gaze fell upon her sleeping form.

She wore a thin chemise that barely covered her delicious form and she shivered in her sleep, curled on one side.

Making his way over to her, he tied the sash of his robe carelessly before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He reeked of alcohol, but he realized that he cared not. It didn't matter if his wife found his breath pleasant. He had a duty to fulfill and this was exactly that.  
Shaking her awake, the blonde eventually came to and her eyes shot open. She looked exhausted, he realized.

"Wha-?" She started as her gaze focused on him and she recoiled at the dark look in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I believe we have a marriage to consummate, lady wife." He told her as his eyes roamed over her figure and a smirk appeared on his full and delicious lips.

Pulling the sheet tighter around herself, she narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"I waited for you to join me in my room for hours, husband." Caroline told him matter-of-factly as a shield covered the true emotions running through her veins.

"Did you now? Not well enough I take it, considering that you fell asleep." He replied as he moved his hands to her mouth and traced the shape of her lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you expect me to come running as soon as you're ready to have your way with me?" Caroline asked as her hands clenched into fists.

Curse the rotten man to hell for making her want his fingers all over her body. Well, she was made of sterner stuff and wouldn't be so easy to convince.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You are my wife and when I desire your presence in my bed, that is exactly where you will be."

"Obviously, you know nothing of my personality if you believe that I'll be at your every beck and call." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest which gave her breasts a little push upwards.

"Obviously, you know nothing of my personality if you think I'll do as you wish. I am here to consummate our marriage, so stop behaving as you are and remove that damned chemise before I rip it off myself." He commanded.

"No," she said as she looked over at him with finality. "I waited for you, so now you shall wait for me. Tomorrow night we will consummate our marriage and not a minute sooner."

"No," he shook his head as his eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

"Yes," she argued. "Unless of course you truly are one of those scoundrels that will force yourself upon an unwilling woman even if she is your wife."

"Very well." He growled as he stood up and looked at her angrily. His hands were at his front and she realized that he was trying to hide his arousal.

Smiling innocently, she waited for him to turn away and go towards the door. When he didn't, however, she bit down on her bottom lip as a trail of sweat moved down her back. He wouldn't force himself upon her, right? Or has she really mistaken the type of man that he was?

"I'll leave and we will consummate our marriage tomorrow night, but do not think that you have won. I will not allow you to order me about again. Are we understood, lady wife?"

"Your lady wife has a name, husband. Caroline- say it." She ordered, provoking him to indeed call her by her Christian name.

"No," he hissed. "Until tomorrow, lady wife. Get ready to become a woman in the truest sense of the word."

"A woman? You're looking at one." She told him as the sheet slid down her form purposely and the red-hot desire flamed in the dark depths of his eyes.

 _Good_ \- she thought- _the man desired her and before he would even know it, she would have him wrapped around her finger._

* * *

The next day, Caroline awoke to the sun shining in through the windows. She stretched and smiled as the chirping of the birds soothed her.

As she looked around her new bedchamber, she found her mood becoming solemn. She was married to the man she loved, but it was not as if he loved her back.

At that moment, the blonde knew that if she allowed her husband to order her around, she would become a shell of the person that she was and there was no way in bloody hell that she would allow that to happen.

With that thought in mind, she got out of the four poster bed and rung the bell for her lady's maid.

The girl came in a couple of seconds later and gave her mistress a genuine smile before she helped her out of her nightwear and into a modest black day dress.

Then, Caroline sat down on the chair and her lady's maid began to dress her hair in artful curls. As she was about to pin her blonde curls back, Caroline shook her head.

"I would like to leave my hair down today. Thank you for your help." The blonde said, smiling at her lady's maid.

"Will that be all, my lady?" She wondered, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Yes," Caroline answered.

With a curtsy, the girl made her way out of her mistress's bedchamber.

When Caroline was alone, she pushed her hair to one side before she stood up and made her way over to the door. Of course, she knew that ladies usually kept their hair up, but she cared not any longer.

She was now married to the man that she held somewhat of a _tendre_ for, but she found that those feelings were slowly disappearing.

Sitting at the head of the table, Klaus heard light footsteps and he looked up from the ledger that he was studying carefully.

His wife entered the dining room like a regal Queen with her shoulders pushed back and her head held high.

She looked over at him with a glare before she took a seat across from him- thankfully there were about a dozen chairs that separated them.

"Sit by me, wife." Klaus commanded as he shut the ledger and watched her with dark stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I find that I am comfortable sitting here, my lord." She responded instead of doing as he bid.

"I do not believe I asked whether or not you were comfortable. I'd like you to sit by me, so please do heed by request."

"Or what?" She challenged as her bright blue eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We have not even been married for a day, wife. Perhaps this isn't the best way to start off a marriage union that will last for the next couple of decades."

"As you said, this is a marriage of convenience. I'll birth your heir and spare and then we will not have to cross one another's path ever again- that is what you wanted, is it not, my lord?"

"Yes, it is." He responded, his lips tightening into a firm line.

"Good," she smiled innocently. "Then we have an understanding." She told him before she stood up and made her way over to the table that was set with a number of different breakfast dishes.

As she took ahold of an empty plate, she looked the food over and her mouth watered instantly as her stomach gave an audible grumble. It seemed as if, she was indeed hungry.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I had Cook prepare whatever it was that she could think of." Klaus told her as he took a bite of his eggs.

"What?" She asked as she looked over at him with her eyes wide with disbelief. After all, why in the world would the man that seemed to despise her with every fiber of his being give a fig about what she liked and disliked?

"Even though we may not get along, you are my wife. I'll not be having you go hungry, Caroline." He told her matter-of-factly before he reopened the ledger and successfully ignored her.

For the remainder of the breakfast, Caroline ate her food slowly as she stole glances at her husband from under her eyelashes. As she was finishing up, he stood up and tucked the ledger under his arm.

"I'll not be back until dinner." He told her. "And we will consummate our marriage tonight. I don't have time to waste. I want an heir and I hope that I will have one before the year is out."

"Okay," she said, not daring to look him in the eyes. If the blonde was being honest to herself, she herself was impatient to find out what all the fuss about lovemaking was. On the other hand, however, she didn't want to give her body to her husband just because she knew that she would start having mixed feelings for him. Unfortunately, she couldn't put it off for long and tonight they would indeed consummate their marriage. Perhaps it would be better to get it over and done with...

* * *

That night during dinner, Klaus and Caroline sat across from each other and Caroline waited for her husband to tell her to sit beside him.

When he didn't, she sighed in relief and was finally able to eat a few bites before she remembered that in a couple of hours, they would be together in the most intimate way.

"You look flushed, wife. Have you come down with something?" He asked her, his voice devoid of all emotion even though his eyes told her a different story.

"No," she replied quickly. "It is simply a tad bit warm in here."

"Uh huh, I see." He told her. "Anyway, I understand that you may be nervous about tonight, but there is nothing to be afraid of." He added, not knowing why he suddenly wanted to reassure her.

"I don't want to talk about the consummation of our marriage. I'd rather not speak at all to be quite honest." Caroline told him as she looked down at her plate and picked up her fork.

"As you wish," he shrugged before he picked up a piece of buttered bread and bit into it like he didn't have a care in the world.

A couple of minutes later, the blonde set down her fork and huffed before she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she put her head in her hands. "If you wish to have a conversation then may we speak of other matters?"

"Matters such as what?" He wondered, his interest piqued.

"I don't know, we can always talk about the weather or books for that matter."

"Books? Have I married a blue stocking then?" He asked as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"As a matter of fact, you have." She answered, sounding unsure of herself. After all, why did her husband suddenly seem interested in what she had to say?

"Good, I've always found that I fancy when a woman is able to speak of matters that do not have to do with frivolous topics."

"Fancy? I believe you said yourself that this marriage would not be about such emotions."

"I did say that and I do mean it, but if you are to be my wife for decades to come, I'd rather we were on good terms." He clarified as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. After all, wasn't this woman who was now his wife wish for the same thing? Surely she did not want their home to be a constant battlefield...

"I don't think that's possible." She simply told him before she stood up and smoothed her black dress with shaky fingers. "I'll be in my bedchamber. You may come when you wish and we will consummate our marriage." Caroline added as she turned on her heel, but before she could take another step, his hand was on her wrist.

Swallowing the lump that was beginning to form in her throat, she slowly turned around and looked up at him with something akin to fear, but not quite.

"You will sit and we will finish our dinner, wife." He told her as he led her back to the chair that she occupied before.

"I find that I have lost my appetite. I wish to retire to my bedchamber and I shall be on my way- that is, if you let me go."

"I can let you go, but I find that I would rather not. I want you to eat and I would enjoy some conversation. Tell me about yourself- your hopes, your dreams..." He urged as she sat down.

"No," she shook her head. "I cannot... I will finish dinner, but after that in going to retire to my bedchamber."

"As you wish," he agreed. "If you do not wish to speak of your hopes and dreams, perhaps you can tell me what your favorite flower is, or if you enjoy the opera."

"Why are you suddenly interested in my life, my lord? We are married and there is only one reason why- you want an heir and I want my parents to remain alive without having to stress."

"That is true, but don't you find that such an existence will be dreadful for us both?"

"It doesn't matter, though. This isn't a love match and you know it- this is a business arrangement, nothing else."

"You may see it as such and though I believed this to be the case, I find that I no longer do. I'll not have a wife who recoils when I touch her, I'll not have a wife that will speak ill of me to our children."

"I wouldn't speak ill of you." She argued. "I may not have wanted this, but I was never spiteful and doubt that that will change."

"Unhappiness will change you, Caroline." Klaus responded before he himself stood up.

"Where are you going?" The blonde heard herself asking.

"I have matters that must be overseen." He simply answered as he walked past her.

At the door, he stopped and turned in her direction.

"We will not be consummating our marriage tonight, so as soon as you are done you may retire to your bedchamber and sleep if you want."

"What do you mean? But- but you said..." Caroline tried to say as she looked at him with her eyes wide.

"I know what I said, my lady." He sighed. "But I am not in the mood. Good night," he mumbled before he left her to her own devices.

* * *

There you have it, loves! So, I know that my lovely readers were probably expecting smut, but I feel like they aren't quite ready to take that step and I'm not about to write a smut scene that will disrupt their budding relationship. On that note, I hope you darlings do not mind! Also, I know that Klaus seems to be a bit bearable now, but don't expect it to last. Frustration brings the nastiness out of people after all

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So I am finally back with an update and I would like to apologize for the long wait. I wasn't sure how to continue this fanfic, but thankfully I have figured it out.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

When Caroline was alone, she stared at the door that her husband just left through and couldn't believe it.

The man was actually postponing their consummation and even though she felt relieved, she couldn't help but feel angry towards him. Was there something wrong with her? Was that why he refused to bed her?

Obviously, Caroline never wanted their marriage to occur, but now that it was done there wasn't anything they could do about it. Also, Caroline found herself wanting a child- no matter that the father was to be a man who was still in love with her twin sister.

With disbelief, she bit down on her bottom lip and stared down at her full plate of food. Reaching for her fork, she held it in hand but shook her head.

Her appetite truly was lost, she realized. And perhaps it was time for her to retire to her bedchamber.

Surely, her husband would come to her bed when the need for an heir grew unbearable- should that be next week or next year, she would wait. She would not throw herself at him when he so obviously did not wish to bed her.

With that final thought, Caroline stood up and made her way out of the dining room and up the stairs.

As she was passing her husband's bedchamber, she heard something hitting the wall and she gasped before she quickly entered.

There, in the center of the room Klaus stood breathing heavily with a broken piece of glass in hand.

"Klaus," she whispered and he turned in her direction, looking as miserable as ever.

"This was a mistake." He told her. "This whole marriage should have never happened in the first place."

"You're right," she agreed. "It shouldn't have happened and if you wish for an annulment then that is fine by me."

"I don't want an annulment though… I want this marriage to work and that can't happen unless I understand that Cara is never going to come back."

Looking down at the floor, Caroline tried to hold back a flinch when he mentioned her sister's name. The blonde knew that she was being petty, but was it really her fault? She now understood that no matter what, her husband would always compare her to her sister- the woman he actually loved and he would definitely wonder from time to time why it was Cara that lost her life and not Caroline.

"I lost her too." She whispered. "And I understand your wish to keep your promise to my sister, but she would want us both to be happy and if we can't give that to each other then perhaps an annulment is the way to go."

"You're right," he sighed. "But I don't want an annulment just yet… I want to see if maybe we can figure out if we suit."

"How do you mean?" Caroline asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I want to court you." He told her. "Looking back now, I realize that I was insufferable towards you and you didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"Are you apologizing to me?" Caroline questioned as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes," he sighed. "I am sorry for treating you as if this whole thing was your fault- it wasn't…"

"I don't know what to say." She confessed as she took a step back. A day into their marriage and it seemed the man was having a change of heart… How unexpected...

Why, she did not know, but all she knew was that it meant a lot to her. More than he realized, most likely…

"I see you're speechless," he said, a smile appearing on his lips.

"I just don't understand why you've had a change of heart, that's all."

"Really, I'm not that big of a scoundrel to blame you for something you had no control over and I am sorry for these past few days- I haven't been in my right mind."

"I understand," she reassured before she planted one of her signature smiles on him. "Goodnight," she added before she turned on her heel and made her way out of his bedchamber.

After his wife's departure, Klaus felt something akin to relief considering that he now understood where she was coming from.

Why he had a change of heart, he wasn't very sure, but all he knew was that both of them were powerless against what God has willed for Cara.

With that realization came the striking thought that he was blaming everything on the woman who was now his wife and that was no way to treat her.

After all, nothing at all was her fault to begin with hence the reason why he needed to fix things with her. Thankfully, he didn't think it was too late to gain her forgiveness. However, he now had to think of ways to show her that he wasn't going to blame her and make her life a living hell.

Nonetheless, as he seated himself in one of the wing chairs with a glass of scotch in hand, he thought about just how badly his life has spiraled out of control in the past few weeks.

Sighing, he took a sip from the glass and placed his finger under his chin in deep thought.

Soon thereafter, sleep overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline rose with the sun and for the first time in a while she felt well rested.

As she got out of bed, she rang for her lady's maid and when the girl arrived, she called for a bath.

Once the blonde was alone, she took a seat on the edge of her bed and smoothed out her nightgown just as she ran her fingers through her unruly blonde curls.

When the bath was ready, she removed her nightgown and climbed into the warm water. Leaning back against the tub, she shut her eyes and sighed with contentment. After all, a good bath always made her feel better no matter what was going on in her life.

Just as she was finishing her bath, a knock sounded on her door.

"Just a minute!" She called out as she reached for the towel and wiped the water from her body.

Then, she pulled on her robe and tied the sash just as she sashayed in the direction of the door.

Expecting to see her lady's maid, Caroline was surprised to see her husband standing there with a small smile on his full lips.

"My lord!" She said aloud, genuinely wondering why he was currently standing in front of her. "Has something occurred?"

"Nothing," he shook his head as he swallowed and his gaze traveled down the robe that clung to her curves like a second skin.

Suddenly feeling shy, Caroline wrapped her arms around her midsection and cleared her throat.

"I'll meet you in the breakfast room shortly if you- if you wish to share breakfast with me."

"Yes," he nodded before he turned on his heel and ran towards the staircase as if there was a fire pursuing him.

Feeling confused and utterly out of sort, Caroline shut the door and moved in the direction of her dresser. Pulling out a simple dress that had buttons in the front, she put it on. Once her dress was secured, she reached for her hairbrush and smoothed out the curls followed by her fingers.

Looking in the full-length mirror, she inhaled a deep breath before she made her way in the direction of the door.

* * *

Sitting at the head of the table, Klaus drank the freshly brewed coffee slowly. As he began reading through the newspaper, he realized that he was still on the same page hence the reason why he threw it down in annoyance.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of his wife out of his head. After all, her damp blonde curls cascaded down her back provocatively and her robe fit her like a glove.

With a groan, he leaned back in his chair and began running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

When he heard soft footsteps right outside the dining room, he quickly reached for the newspaper and pretended to be focused on what was written there.

"Good morning," his wife announced and he placed the newspaper on his lap.

"Good morning," he responded before he stood up and gestured for her to grab a plate as well as the food that was laid out on the side table.

With a slight nod, she reached for a plate and handed him one as well. Placing the different breakfast foods on the plate, the two sat down when they were finished.

"I'm sorry for the way I was dressed earlier." Caroline apologized. "I was certain that it was my lady's maid, but I see now that I was wrong."

"Love, please…" He shook his head. "It isn't a big deal and anyway, you're my wife…"

"I am your wife in name, my lord. Let us not forget that fact." The blonde replied just as she took a bite of the scone.

"For now, yes." He agreed. "But I intend to follow through with a courtship- one that you are worthy of. I shouldn't have hoisted such a responsibility on you and you didn't deserve the way I treated you a while back. I truly didn't know how to act now that...well, let us not speak of the past."

"You know you can talk about Cara if you want to, my lord. She was my sister and I am not going to fool myself into believing that what we have may turn into a love match. Trust me, my heads are not in the clouds any longer."

"You deserve to be married to a man that you love and loves you in return, sweetheart. I'm not that man."

"No you aren't, but I made a vow to you under God and I will follow through with this marriage… Rest assured, I am okay with how my life is going thus far and I do not harbor any fairytale notions. After all, we live during an era where marriage is not about love, but about what can be gained from familial connections. Our marriage hasn't occurred under those circumstances, per se, but here we are."

"You're right," he sighed as he took a bite out of his own scone. "Nonetheless, I am going to try and fix our marriage and when you are ready, I will make you my wife in truth."

Feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks, Caroline looked away from him as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Caroline." Klaus apologized, sounding genuine.

"I know, my lord. Think nothing of it," she shook her head as she looked back at him.

With a nod in her direction, the two ate their breakfast in companionable silence.

"You know, I would like it if you called me Klaus… None of that my lord business, please. We are married, after all."

"Are you sure?" She asked, not knowing why she suddenly wanted to make him happy.

After all, just a few days ago she couldn't stand the sight of the man and now she was getting flustered no matter how hard she tried to disguise it.

"Yes," he reassured. "And if you are amicable, I would fancy starting our courtship today- right now, actually."

"Are you certain, my lo- I mean, Klaus… Surely there is some estate business that you must attend too?"

"Nothing that cannot be put off for later. Let's do something- go somewhere."

"Where?" She asked, genuinely wondering where he wanted to take her.

"Wherever you want… I can show you the conservatory, or perhaps the garden."

"How about we go riding? I've missed it these past few weeks to be quite honest." Caroline offered, wanting to get back on her horse.

"Done," he assured, giving her a brilliant smile that had her heart speeding up.

"Perfect," she responded, smiling back at him.

"How about we meet in half an hour? Is that alright?"

"Yes," she agreed. "I simply have to put on my riding habit and I'll be ready."

"Wonderful," he replied. "I will wait for you in the parlor, Caroline."

"See you there," she told him just as she turned on her heel and made her way quickly over to the staircase.

* * *

There you have it, my lovelies! So, some of you are probably thinking that our main characters have made a total 360, but I found myself not wanting to write them being at odds. After all, Treacherous Belief and Shattered Hearts have enough of that! Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment and if it was, I am truly sorry.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, my lovelies! So, I have finally updated this fanfic and hope that you all enjoy this chapter :) this chapter has a lighter tone than the ones before and though I know some readers do not fancy having to read Cara's name over and over, it is of importance.

Enjoy!

Also, Happy Mother's Day to all of the mothers out there and I hope you guy have/had a fantastic day with your loved ones!

* * *

Caroline made her way into the foyer and spotted Klaus standing there with a smile on his lips.

"You look beautiful." He complimented as he motioned towards her maroon colored riding habit.

"Thank you, Klaus. Now, shall we head out into the stables? I find myself impatient." She confessed as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes, we shall. Come on then, love. The weather is lovely and I'm sure you'd like to have a look around the estate."

"I would," she responded and he simply nodded before he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

Husband and wife made their way outside and over to where the stables were located. The neat wooden structure looked well tended and more modern.

Caroline looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled as she heard the birds begin to chirp.

Though the blonde wasn't certain how this would all fare, she hoped for the best. After all, she wanted to be able to get along with her husband and if they had some sort of compassion for one another that would be a bonus.

Entering the stables, Klaus nodded at the stable hand and the elderly man nodded back.

"Evans, please saddle Aries and Daisy."

"Yes, my lord. Just a minute," Evans responded as he excused himself and made his way further into the stables.

Klaus and Caroline stood side by side in a comfortable silence as they waited for the man to return.

When he did, Caroline moved over to the mare and hugged her tightly.

Snorting in contentment, Daisy nuzzled her owner's face and the blonde giggled.

Looking upon the exchange between mistress and horse, he understood that perhaps this would work out. He only hoped that it wasn't to late to start anew with his wife.

"Ready?" Caroline asked, blind to his thoughts as she jumped on Daisy's back.

With a start, Klaus moved to assist her, but she shook her head.

"I'm alright," she assured as she ran her fingers through the mare's soft coat.

Nodding, Klaus got on his own horse and the two exited the stable side by side.

"You really should be more careful, my lady." Klaus told her as he watched her hold the reins of the horse.

"Careful?" She questioned. "Oh, please." She scoffed.

"You're not even riding sidesaddle." He added as an afterthought just realizing that that was the case.

"My lord, allow me to put your mind at ease. I've grown up around livestock and have been taught how to ride a horse. Though father never approved me riding without sidesaddle, he couldn't put a stop to it. After all, I happen to have some exceptional skills when it comes to riding a horse."

"Cara-" he started, but stopped. He realized that his wife surely did not wish to hear the memories he shared with Cara.

"It's okay to talk about my sister, my lord. I know that you love her and always will. Please do not expect me to get some notion in mind that you will ever stop loving her."

"I- I don't know what to say." He sighed. "I am trying to court you, but am speaking of another woman."

"My sister, my lord. Pray do not forget."

"I will not. Nevertheless, perhaps I should focus on just the two of us."

"Please," she shook her head. "Feel free to speak of Cara. What is it that you wished to say?"

"Are you certain you do not mind?" He asked again as a frown appeared on her lips.

"Fairly certain, yes. All is well, so do put your mind at ease and speak freely." Caroline told him.

"Alright," he sighed. "What I was saying is that Cara never told me of the abilities she had riding."

"Cara never enjoyed much sport, my lord. She often opted to sitting under a tree as the sun shined down upon her."

"Does that mean she did not know how to ride?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it does. Cara was always one that enjoyed the ordinary pleasures in life. I on the other hand have always been the adventurous sort."

"Is that so?" He asked, genuinely interested in what she was sharing with him.

"Yes," she answered. "My father always had a devil of a time telling me no and eventually he stopped and allowed my more eccentric ways to be had."

"Fascinating," he said as he watched her with a genuine smile on his lips. "I would have never thought so."

"Of course not," she shrugged. "Papa taught me much of what I know."

"Such as?"

"Well for one, I learned how to ride a horse with his help. Some other things include archery, climbing trees, fencing, and fishing."

"My goodness. I believe it is safe to tell you that I am shocked."

"You should be." She laughed. "My brothers aren't half as good as I am in fishing or archery for that matter."

"Unbelievable," he said aloud, still in a state of shock.

"As a child, I was ill a lot of the time, but as I got older I got stronger. I think one reason why papa allowed me to learn so many different things was because he thought I'd fall ill if he put a stop to our outings."

"Ill?" Klaus asked. "My god, are you alright now, my lady?"

"Yes," she reassured. "I simply caught many colds as a child, but am better now."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive," she nodded. "Now, how about you? What skills do you have?"

"Oh, I have plenty." He quickly said.

Looking over at him, she laughed in disbelief just as Daisy gave a little whinny.

"Is something funny, my lady?" He questioned, keeping his voice formal, but there was an underlying tone of amusement.

"Yes," she nodded. "You seem awfully sure of your talents and abilities, but perhaps it is all an act."

"I can always show you what I mean." He offered with a teasing grin on his lips.

Caroline's cheeks warmed and she gave him a shy smile, but promised herself that she wouldn't fall for his charms. Their marriage was one of convenience and the sooner they both understood that, the better.

With that thought in mind, the blonde nodded before she looked away from him and focused on the land stretched out.

"Shall we?" She remarked motioning in the area straight ahead of her.

"Perhaps," he replied.

With that, Caroline nodded and began riding her horse slowly and then she began to pick up speed.

Klaus, however, remained where he was and watched after her with something akin to curiosity and bewilderment. Though he wanted to understand his wife, he wasn't certain she was ready to share herself with him. Why would she be anyway? It wasn't like their marriage was the conventional sort anyhow…

Sighing, he gave his stallion a little kick before he joined her. As he caught up to her, he watched the emotions play across her face as she took in the gorgeous landscape, the river below, and everything else that made his home.

"You have a beautiful home." She announced, not looking at him. Instead she stopped Daisy a couple of feet from the cliff and moved there cautiously and slowly.

"Careful," he said back as he stopped his own horse and followed close behind her.

"You know, I've always wondered how it would feel to fly. Nevertheless, that isn't possible." She shrugged as she stood mesmerized by a bird that took flight. Her stunning wings were outstretched and she chirped as her tiny feet felt the water below.

Dreamily, Caroline sighed as her eyes followed the bird up until it was no longer in her line of vision.

"I'm sorry," Klaus suddenly said as he stood behind her and placed his palm on her shoulder.

"Sorry?" She asked, the confusion evident in her voice. "For what?"

"I- I should have asked for your opinion. Surely you do not wish to be married to me, but Cara…" He sighed, stopping as a lump began to form in his throat.

Sighing, Caroline faced him and gave him a soft smile that didn't particularly reach her stunning eyes.

"My lord, if I did not wish to marry you, I would not have. Trust me when I tell you as much. Rest assured that though at first I didn't want anything to do with this sham of a marriage, I realized that I wanted to make Cara's last wish come true. That is why we are here and when we are ready, we'll have a marriage in truth. At the moment, however, I'd much rather think of us as friends."

"Of course," he responded before he motioned for her to precede him and climb atop Daisy's back.

Caroline looked in the direction of the land of water below one more time and then she looked away. Once she was on Daisy, Klaus got atop his stallion.

"I'd like to show you the rest of the estate. Perhaps we can explore the garden together. I've been told there are some new plant types beginning to bloom."

"Splendid," she responded amicably. "Please lead the way, my lord."

With a nod, Klaus did just that and during that day, he showed her around his estate- their estate…

* * *

That evening, Caroline dressed in a gown of dark coloring and braided her hair simply. Once she was ready, she descended the staircase and made her way into the dining room.

Her husband sat at the head of the table and when he heard her enter, he smiled in greeting.

Caroline returned the greeting before she took the seat on his right.

Just as they were about to speak, the butler entered and apologized for his disturbance.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, the curiosity evident in his voice as he stood up.

"Lord Kol Mikaelson is here and wishes to see you, my lord."

"Send him in then," Klaus announced and Kol entered with a large smile on his lips.

"Big brother!" He cried out happily as he approached Klaus and hugged him.

"Little brother," Klaus responded, the confusion evident in his voice. Nevertheless, he hugged his brother back.

When they disentangled their arms, Klaus watched Kol for a sign as to why he was in his home. After all, he was technically on his honeymoon…

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" He questioned as he motioned for Kol to take a seat at the table.

Kol did just that, but not until he made his way over to Caroline and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As confusion settled on Caroline's face, she looked over at her husband and found a foreboding expression on his face.

"What was that?" Klaus asked as he made his way towards the table just as Kol sat down.

"Am I not allowed to greet my new sister warmly, Nik? Come on now,"

"You haven't met properly, Kol. Also, that was rather uncalled for and you caught my wife in an uncomfortable position."

"Oh, please." Kol scoffed. "Caroline and I have met before although we never really spoke."

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, directing the question in Caroline's direction.

"Yes," she answered. "I was caught off guard, but am quite back to myself." The blonde reassured before she smiled at Kol warmly.

Clearing his throat, Klaus nodded even though he found himself wholly unprepared for Caroline's warm greeting to his younger scamp of a brother. Though he loved Kol deeply, he knew what a rogue he was and the interaction between sister-in-law and brother-in-law had him questioning the relationship they shared beforehand.

After all, how is it that they met before and he didn't know about it?

"Nik, are you going to call for dinner or shall we starve for the remainder of the night?" Kol questioned and Caroline giggled lightly.

Snapping out of his reverie, Klaus motioned for the footmen to bring forward the first course. Both Kol and Caroline dug into the salmon and asparagus with gusto.

However, Klaus remained confused, but opted to figuring out how it is they met and under what circumstances they met very soon.

Surely he would be able to question when the duo retired to his study for port and cheroots. Then, he'd ask his wife before they retired to their respectful bedchambers for the night.

* * *

There you have it! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it may be just a little bit confusing. Also, do look forward to a Kol and Caroline friendship. I find that I love writing their conversations and hope to have more in this particular story.

Also, fear not. I won't have Caroline getting sick. What she had as a child were frequent colds and that's it. She is perfectly healthy!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So, I am back with an update- finally, I know. Also, I'm a super bad updater and I get that. Sometimes I have no idea what to write, but hopefully this chapter turned out alright. Fingers crossed! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So, how is it that you seem to know my wife so well?" Klaus questioned as he looked over at his brother.

Sitting across from him was Kol who held a cheroot in hand.

"I beg your pardon?" Kol questioned, acting as though he was confused.

"How do you know Caroline?" Klaus repeated as he poured himself a glass of Amber liquid.

"Ah, that beautiful wife of yours…" Kol seemed to recall as a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"Wife will do, brother. There is no need to get all starry eyed and dream faced." Klaus grumbled as he sank deeper into the wing chair.

"But she is beautiful, Nik. How you got her to agree to become your lady, I don't know."

"You know, Kol. The only reason Caroline and I are together is because of the promise we made to Cara before she passed away."

"That may be a reason, but it isn't the only one. Come on, Nik… I know you well enough to realize that you are asking me questions about Caroline because you are jealous."

"Jealous?" He scoffed. "You are out of your bloody mind. Perhaps the cheroot is getting to you." Klaus added as he took a large gulp from the glass.

"Perhaps the drink is getting to you, darling brother. Caroline and I are friends. We have been for the better part of the past couple of years."

"Years? That's impossible." He shook his head, denying his brother's words for his own benefit.

"Actually, it is quite possible. Our families do not live so far from one another. And anyway, while you were away traveling on the continent, I was here. There were balls and soirees, brother. Caroline attended them."

"Lady Mikaelson," Klaus corrected, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"I've known the love far longer than you have, Nik. She's your wife, but she is also my new sister-in-law. And she gave me leave to call her by her given name a long time ago. You have no right to take that back." He shrugged.

"If you've known her for such a long time and have such a fondness for her, why didn't you court her?"

"I didn't court her because I knew she deserved somebody better than me. However, it seems my sacrifice was for nothing."

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked as he gritted his teeth together and watched his brother through narrowed stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Nik, I don't mean to offend you, but the awkwardness was palpable between you two at dinner. I realize that you're both trying, but perhaps not hard enough."

"We married because of a dying girl's wish. Obviously there will be some awkwardness. It hasn't even been long at all."

"I agree," he nodded. "Nevertheless, I still think you shouldn't shut your heart out to her. Everybody knows that you loved Cara, but you'll love again. I am certain."

"Since when do you speak such wise words, little brother? I'm the older one hence the reason why I should be speaking wise words to you."

"What can I say? As I'm getting older, I'm starting to realize a lot more than I used to… But really, Caroline is a keeper, so I beg of you, Nik… Do not mess up your relationship with her. She's a forever type of lady."

With those words, Klaus looked down to the floor and wondered if he would be able to heed his brother's advice.

"But anyway, what do you say we play some _vingt et un._ I feel like making you look like a fool, your lordship." He bowed mockingly.

With a chuckle, Klaus agreed and the brothers spent the next hour or so playing the card game.

* * *

Just as Caroline was getting ready to retire for the evening, there was a knock on her bedchamber door.

Tying the sash on her dressing gown, the blonde bid for whoever was on the other side to enter.

Her husband entered still dressed in his evening clothes. Caroline looked down at her own state of dress or rather undress and felt her cheeks go scarlet.

"My lord?" She said before she motioned for him to enter and take a seat wherever he pleased.

He decided on the edge of her bed hence the reason why she remained standing.

Though the blonde trusted her husband, she wasn't yet ready to sit with him on a bed which may or may not lead to more- intimate things…

"I don't bite," he reassured before he patted the spot beside him.

Caroline shook her head and gave him a small smile just as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked, moving onto safer grounds.

"Yes," he answered. "I am here because I just spoke to my brother and would like to get your side of the story."

"There isn't much to say." She declared. "Kol and I are good friends… We've known each other a long time."

"But how come I didn't know of your friendship with him?"

"My lord, would it have made a difference if you did?"

"Well…" He started, but she interrupted.

"Kol and I never kept our friendship a secret. It's just not something you payed close attention too."

With a frown on his lips, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

"Apparently Kol is fond of you." Klaus announce, changing the subject.

"Is that so? Well I am fond of him as well. He's a good man- mischievous at times for certain, but a good man nonetheless."

Nodding, Klaus stood up and began pacing impatiently.

Caroline stood up and made her way over to the glass of water on her bedside before she took a sip.

"Would you have been happier if you married him?" Klaus asked.

Choking when she heard his question, she spat out the water and watched him though wild eyes.

"Oh bloody hell." Klaus mumbled before he moved in her direction and tapped her back a couple of times.

Soon thereafter, Caroline's choking fit subsided and she inhaled a deep breath before she looked over at him.

"No," she shook her head.

"No? Whyever not?" Her husband questioned and the blonde rolled her eyes. Certainly she wanted to make this relationship with her husband work, but his questions were getting rather annoying.

"Klaus, why are you asking all these questions? There is no reason to dwell upon what could have been or should have been. We are married, united as one for the rest of our days. There is absolutely nothing else that should matter."

"But I want to know," he mumbled under his breath.

"Fine," she sighed. "I wouldn't have married Kol because we would not have made a good pair. And really, what's done is done."

With a sigh, he nodded before he bid her good night and made his way out of her bedchamber.

Once Caroline was alone, she lay on her bed and willed herself to fall asleep. Nevertheless, it was a long time coming- her falling into oblivion.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline was notified that her husband was out doing business and she felt some relief.

Yes, she wanted her relationship with him to work, but sometimes their conversations brought upon exhaustion.

With that realization, she sighed before she decided to return to her bedchamber.

Once there, she called for her lady's maid and with the girl's help removed the day dress. Then, she sent the girl away with a smile and thank you.

When she was alone, she moved in the direction of the armoire and rummaged around for her trousers and blouse. Finding them, she quickly put them on before she departed for the breakfast room.

Just as she was turning the corner, she bumped into her brother-in-law and gave him a large smile.

"Breakfast, my lady?" He offered as he placed her hand on his arm.

"That sounds lovely," she agreed as they walked into the breakfast room. The footmen helped them into their seats- Caroline sat to the right and Kol sat to the left.

The two had platefuls of delicious breakfast that ranged from scrambled eggs to pastries that melted in one's mouth.

Soon thereafter, they decided to go riding. The weather out was lovely and the two of them enjoyed their ride through the estate.

About an hour and a half later, they stopped by the body of water and moved towards the large Boulder.

Sitting side by side, Kol looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Is there something you want to say?" Caroline questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes," he nodded. "How is my brother treating you?" He questioned, deciding to be straightforward with her.

"Well enough," she shrugged. "Before the wedding we had our differences, but I think we have moved past them- a bit, at least."

"Are you happy?" He wondered and the blonde looked away from him.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave her a small smile.

"Klaus means well, Carey. I'm certain you understand that."

"I do, but it doesn't mean that this whole thing hasn't changed my life. I mean, before I had a twin sister and now I don't. Also, before I had an option as to who I would marry- that isn't the case any longer."

"Caroline, I know you don't like it when we talk about this, but in a way God has listened to your prayers."

"My prayers? What are you talking about?" Caroline questioned as she looked over at him with her mouth agape.

"You love Klaus, Caroline. You always wanted to be with him and now you have the chance."

"That doesn't mean anything. I got him at the cost of my twin sister's life. How do you think that makes me feel? And anyway, I'm not certain I ever really knew what love was. I was infatuated with him and I wanted him to look at me the way he looked at Cara, but I also learned that people don't always get what they want. I would have been perfectly happy knowing that he was married to my sister."

"And that's your flaw, Caroline. You would have settled to see others happy without thinking about yourself first. Don't get me wrong, it is very nice of you to be able to live that way, but it's also the wrong way."

"What would you have me do? Break my sister's heart by going after her betrothed? What would that say about me?"

"It would say that you are only human. You have feelings too and I know that your heart is broken because of Cara's death, but what if this is a gift to you from her? What if she knew of your feelings?"

"Are you saying that she died on purpose?" Caroline asked as she watched her old friend through widened eyes that were beginning to tear.

"No, no… I'm saying that may be why she didn't fight for her life like she ought to have done."

"Kol, stop right there." Caroline commanded. "I don't want to hear it." She cried out before she stood up and moved towards her horse.

Just as she was going to mount the horse, Kol put his hand on her wrist and stopped her.

"Think about it, Caroline. A sibling's love is divine. Make Cara proud and live the life you want to live with the man you love. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but I am saying that it will be worth it in the end."

Caroline shook his hand from her wrist and gave him one last look before she took off, tears blurring her vision.

As she rode the horse, she found that she couldn't focus. It may have been the wind or something else that frightened her horse, but she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she was moving sideways and losing the footing that she had on her horse. What happened afterwards, she wasn't certain...

* * *

There you have it! So, we know that Caroline and Kol share a friendship which is a good thing because personally I love writing their scenes. And, Caroline may or may not have gotten into an accident, but all will unravel in the next chapter that will hopefully be written and posted soon. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and now we know that Care Bear definitely has feelings for Klaus, but is hesitant about them...

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, my lovelies! So, I am finally back with an update and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline heard faraway voices calling out her name and though she tried to answer, she couldn't. Her eyes were unfocused and she felt as though she was in a daze. Her shoulder ached and the pain was so bad that she couldn't comprehend what else was going on.

She moved her ankle and winced as a coursing pain shot through her veins. It seemed she had injured both her shoulder and ankle.

"Over here," she called out weakly as she tried to stand up. Though she was able to place her right leg on solid ground, she wasn't so lucky with her left leg. Her ankle throbbed and her shoulder did as well. The pain combined and made her feel dizzy.

She sat back down on the ground and called out again.

A few seconds later, Kol and Klaus were standing before her and she looked between them.

"Caroline? Are you alright, my lady?" Klaus asked as he settled beside her.

"My- my right shoulder a- and my left ankle. They hurt."

"Carey, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't mean to anger you." Kol told her as he sat down beside her and took ahold of her hand.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked as he through a thunderous look in his younger brother's direction.

"I brought something up that I shouldn't have." Kol confessed.

With a shake of his head, Klaus bent down and picked his wife up. He cradled her against his chest and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be okay." He told her. "I'll take you back to the manor and then I'll make sure to call for the physician. How's that sound?"

"Heavenly," she admitted, thankful that she didn't have to waste any of her own energy. She shut her eyes and let herself be cradled in her husband's arms. She knew that what they had was a marriage of convenience, but at that moment all she wanted to do was pretend. Pretend like everything was okay. Pretend like he actually loved her and didn't marry her only because he felt duty bound to follow through with a dying girl's wish.

With a sigh, she tried to clear her mind of those thoughts, but it seemed that was to no avail.

Memories kept on assailing her and eventually she welcomed the sweet mercy that was sleep.

* * *

Caroline awoke to a hand on her ankle and looked around confused. How was it that she had gotten back to her bedchamber? And who in the world was touching her ankle?

The blonde lifted her head and spotted a bespectacled man in his thirties. He was moving his hands over her ankle and she winced when he touched an especially tender spot.

Then, Caroline remembered her fall and how Klaus had picked her up. She didn't remember anything after that, but she assumed that that had to do with the fact that she fell asleep.

"Sir?" Caroline said, trying to sit up but wincing when she felt an ache in her shoulder.

"My lady, you really should just lean back. I am trying to determine whether you simply sprained your ankle or worse."

"It feels like worse." She mumbled under her breath as she leaned back, making sure not to lay down on the shoulder that was throbbing.

"From what I can tell, you did not break your ankle, but you did sprain it. I'm afraid you'll have to be on bed rest for at least the next fortnight."

"Fortnight!? Surely, that is not right, Doctor?"

"It is but rest assured, it is not as bad as usual. If you were to sprain your ankle more, you'd have to be on bed rest for about a month."

"Oh my," the blonde said aloud.

"As for your shoulder, I say try and lean on your other side and put on some hot compresses on your injured shoulder. In a couple of days, it should be good as new."

"Okay," she said. "Thank you,"

"You are most welcome. Now I am going to go and reassure your husband that you are going to be fine. He's been worried sick ever since I got here."

"Really?" Caroline asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Yes, he must love you very much." The doctor said before he nodded at her and turned on his heel. He left her bedchamber and Caroline sighed and wondered what it is that she was going to do for the next fortnight.

* * *

Klaus stood outside Caroline's bedchamber with a glass of scotch in his hand and paced back and forth nervously. He hoped that Caroline was going to be okay and if she wasn't then he would never forgive himself. Perhaps they didn't have a love match, but he genuinely liked her as a person and she was his wife after all…

"My lord," the doctor said as he came out of the bedchamber.

"Doctor Stratlam, will my wife be alright?" He asked as he held onto his glass tightly.

"Other than her sprained ankle and injured shoulder, she'll be alright, my lord. However, your wife will need to remain in bed for the better part of the coming fortnight in order to fully heal her ankle. The pain in her shoulder should go away within a couple of days, but please make sure that she uses hot compresses at least twice a day."

"Of course," he nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm afraid there can be no marital activities in the next week or so. Your wife needs to rest, after all."

A blush appeared on Klaus's cheeks and he cleared his throat before he gave the doctor a stiff nod.

"Noted." He told him. "Thank you, doctor. My butler will show you out and I will have your payment ready by tonight. Shall I send it over or would you like to come and pick it up yourself?"

"I will come on the morrow, my lord. I'd like to check on your wife after all."

"Of course," he nodded. "Thank you again."

"You are welcome, my lord. Good day to you."

"Likewise," Klaus said and the man moved towards the staircase.

When the doctor was out of sight, Klaus gathered himself before he knocked on Caroline's door.

"Come in," she called out, sounding tired.

Klaus entered the bedchamber and moved towards her.

"How are you feeling, my lady?" He asked as he went over and stood beside the bed.

"Just fine, my lord." She reassured even though both her shoulder and ankle throbbed.

"Truly?" He asked, not quite believing her considering that her face was pale and there were bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted and in pain and he didn't like how that made him felt.

"Well, maybe a little tired." She confessed as a small smile appeared on her lips and she tried to shrug, but winced.

"Do not over exert yourself, my lady. Shall I call for some tea? Would you care for some?"

"Some hot chocolate would be lovely." She said as a blush appeared on her lips.

"Of course, of course. I shall be back before you know it." He told her before he excused himself and made his way down to the kitchen.

Soon thereafter, he reappeared in her bedchamber with a tray that carried two cups of hot chocolate and some pastries that Cook had made fresh that morning.

He placed it on her bedside table and pulled up the chair that was tucked into her writing desk.

Once he was seated, he handed her the cup of hot chocolate and she thanked him.

"So, my dear… How is it that you were thrown from your saddle?"

"Honestly, I am not sure. I fear I may have gotten does reacted with thoughts that were better left alone."

"Ah, I see. I had to admit it, but this has happened to me as well once or twice."

"Truly?" She asked as her bright blue eyes widened. "I did not know that."

"I am not proud of it, but there it is. I find that it is better to seat my stallion on a clear head. Otherwise, I'm sure I would have broken my neck ages ago."

With a light chuckle, she nodded before she slowly sat up in her bed. He stood up and helped her, placing his hand on her uninjured shoulder.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Call me Klaus, please." He said unsure of himself.

"Of course, but only if you call me Caroline."

"I would love to, Caroline." He smiled as he squeezed her hand.

She smiled at him and felt herself falling in love with him all over again. Why did their relationship have to be so complicated, she wondered… Why couldn't they just have a marriage based on love?

 _Probably because he loves your sister_ , a little voice in her head said.

Shaking such thoughts from her mind, she took a sip of hot chocolate and moaned I'm delighted. It tastes divine and so rich that she couldn't get enough.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" He asked clearing his throat and moving on the chair slightly trying to get more comfortable.

"Perfect," she nodded.

"Try a peach tart." He said. "If I remember correctly, it is your favorite."

"It is," she said, shocked that he would remember her favorite pastry. "And if I'm not mistaken, your favorite is the berry tart,"

"It is indeed." He smiled as he took the peach tart and handed it to her on a plate.

Caroline thanked him and placed the plate on her bed before she reached for a berry tart and placed it on a plate.

She smiled at him and he took the plate with a smile of his own on his full lips.

He truly was one of the most handsomest of men that she had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on…

Klaus and Caroline took bites out of their tarts and both smiled as the different fruit played with their taste buds.

"Cook is truly a treasure." Caroline said as she took another bite.

"I got very lucky." He told her. "She comes from France and she knows the kitchen like the back of her hand."

"She is absolutely wonderful."

"Mhm," he nodded as he chewed.

When they were finished with the hot chocolate and pastries, Klaus stood up and adjusted her pillows so she would be more comfortable.

"Thank you, Klaus. I appreciate your company, but surely you have work of your own? I would hate to hold you."

"That isn't important, love. All that is important is you." He reassured her before he stood up and walked over to her desk.

He reached for a blank piece of paper and the inkwell.

He then sat back down and began sketching.

"Do you draw, Caroline?" He asked, wondering if she did.

"I'm afraid not," she answered. "However, I am wonderful at mathematics." The blonde confessed.

"Really? I find that particular subject to be one that I cannot wrap my head around no matter how many times I have tried."

"Is that so?" She wondered, truly shocked that he wasn't good at mathematics. After all, she always thought that he excelled in absolutely everything. It seemed that in her mind, he was the definition of perfection…

"Yes," he said as he nodded his head vigorously. "I've actually been looking for a bookkeeper these past few weeks. I have a steward, but Mr. Stuart is getting on in his years."

"Has he been with your family long?"

"Absolutely, he's been with us since before I was born."

"Wow," she said, the surprise evident in her voice. "If you are really in need of a bookkeeper, I'd be more than happy to help. Especially since I am to be on bed rest for the next fortnight."

"That sounds wonderful," he told her as his stormy blue-gray eyes lit up with excitement. "I would love to have your help."

"Then it is settled. I shall help you. If you'd like, I can start now?"

"No, no. Right now I want you to rest, Caroline. You've been through an ordeal and you deserve to rest."

"Okay," she replied as a yawn escaped her mouth. "I am tired." She confessed as he helped her get comfortable in the bed.

Caroline shut her eyes and a couple of minutes later, she fell asleep. Her breathing became even as she drifted into a comfortable darkness.

Klaus watched her with a small smile on his lips and then he looked back at the paper that he held and began his sketch...

* * *

There you have it, my dears! So, what you can expect in the next few chapters is Klaus and Caroline getting to know one another better. I hope this chapter was alright and enjoyable for you amazing readers :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
